thesupersentaiseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goranger Characters
'GORANGERS' * Kaoijou Tsuyoshi (海城 剛''Kaijō Tsuyoshi''?)/Akaranger (アカレンジャー''Akarenjā''?, Red-Ranger) - 24-years-old. The younger brother of the Kantou EAGLE base captain, Kaijou is trained in combat planning and strategy. He is a natural leader and tactician, showing a maturity level well beyond his years. Was also the "Ace Striker" for the EAGLE Japan Soccer. Kaijou is the team leader and coordinates group attacks such as the "Goranger Storm" or "Goranger Hurricane". He carries a number of special weapons such as a blaster (Silver Shot) and a multi-purpose whip (Red Vute) whose end could transform into a number of different weapons such as a drill or claw (Red Hunter). **Weapons: Red Vute (レッドビュート''Reddo Byūto''?), New Red Vute (ニューレッドビュート''Nyū Reddo Byūto''?), Spear Vute (ヤリビュート''Yari Byūto''?), Drill Vute (ドリルビュート''Doriru Byūto''?), Red Hunter (レッドハンター''Reddo Hantā''?), Silver Shot (シルバーショット''Shirubā Shotto''?) * Shinmei Akira (新命 明''Shinmei Akira''?)/Aoranger (アオレンジャー''Aorenjā''?, Blue-Ranger) - 25-years-old. He is the oldest member of the Goranger team, and was training in the snowy region of Touhoku when the Black Cross Army attacked. He is a marksmanship instructor, skilled in archery and mecha piloting. He has aspirations of being a racing driver. As Aoranger he is the designated second-in-command. He pilots most of the Goranger sky vehicles such as "Varibloom" and "Varidorin". He is armed with the super bow "Blue Cherry" and "Ultra Blue Cherry", which can fire specially designed arrows (Blue Arrows and Blue Arrow Rockets). **Weapons: Blue Cherry (ブルーチェリー''Burū Cherī''?) (used in episodes 1-42), Ultra Blue Cherry (ウルトラブルーチェリー''Urutora Burū Cherī''?) (used in episodes 43-84) * Ooiwa Daita (大岩 大太''Ōiwa Daita''?)/Kiranger I (初代キレンジャー''Shodai Kirenjā''?, Yellow-Ranger) - 23-years-old. Called Dai-chan by Shinmei, Peggy, and Yoko, Ooiwa is a jovial engineering recruit at EAGLE's Kyushu branch. While adapt in mechanics and mathematics, he has a hard time solving simple word puzzles and riddles. As a judo champion, Ooiwa is physically strong. He is armed with the "Ki Sticker" (Yellow Sticker), a polearm whose head could be outfitted with various attachments such as a punching fist. He also utilized the "YTC" (YTC is an abbreviation of Yellow Transceiver) radio which could jam electronic circuitry. Ooiwa was later promoted to Chief of the Kyushu EAGLE branch, but Ooiwa soon returned to active duty again with the Goranger team after his replacement was killed by the Black Cross Army. **Weapons: YTC (YTC Wai Tī Shī?), Ki Sticker (キーステッカー''Kī Sutekkā''?) (with 3 attachments: Rock, Paper, Scissors) * Kumano Daigorou (熊野 大五郎''Kumano Daigorō''?)/Kiranger II (２代目キレンジャー''Nidaime Kirenjā''?, Yellow-Ranger II) - After Ooiwa became the commander of the Kyushu branch for a time, Kumano replaced him. He was only a member for 13 episodes, before being killed by a flying blade from a Black Cross Army operative. *Matsuyama Peggy (ペギー 松山''Pegī Matsuyama''?)/Momoranger (モモレンジャー''Momorenjā''?, Pink-Ranger) - 18-years-old. Peggy was assigned to EAGLE's Hokkaidō branch as a chemical analyst and special weapons engineer specializing in explosives. As someone who is fashion-conscuous, Peggy often wears go-go boots and short hip-hugging hot pants. Peggy is armed with heart-shaped earrings that doubled as high impact bombs. She also carried heart-shaped "Momo Card" throwing shurikens, and a "Momo Mirror" jamming device which would confuse and confound her opponents. And ultimately, she carried the "Rangerball," the Gorangers' ultimate finishing weapon that would destroy their enemies, using either "Goranger Storm" or "Goranger Hurricane." **Weapons: Earring Bombs (ピアス爆弾''Piasu Bakudan''?), Momo Mirror (モモミラー''Momo Mirā''?), Momo Card (モモカード''Momo Kādo''?) * Kenji Asuka (明日香 健二''Asuka Kenji''?)/Midoranger (ミドレンジャー''Midorenjā''?, Green-Ranger) - 17-years-old, Kenji is the youngest member of the team who was training at EAGLE's Kansai branch. He has a happy-go-lucky temperament. Kenji is armed with the razor-sharp "Midomerang" (Green-boomerang) which was either flung at his opponents or used as a hand weapon for cutting and slashing. His weapon was later upgraded to the "New Midomerang," which was a bit bigger. He also carried the "Mido Puncher" which was an updated slingshot weapon which can be used to fire pachinko pellets and sometimes explosives. **Weapons: Midomerang (ミドメラン''Midomeran''?), New Midomerang (ニューミドメラン''Nyū Midomeran''?), Mido Puncher (ミドパンチャー''Mido Panchā''?)